


The Suspense!

by cleverly



Series: Sterek Prompts! [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverly/pseuds/cleverly
Summary: Prompt. “I’m pregnant.”





	The Suspense!

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another prompt! This one's a little shorter, but I still love it.
> 
> I've been working on a few drabbles the last few days or so and they'll be up this week! Hope you enjoy :)

“I have something to tell you…” Stiles tightens his hold on Derek’s hand, which rests in his lap. The serious look on Stiles’ face makes Derek raise an eyebrow. “I’m not quite sure how to tell you this, but I’m pregnant.”

Derek opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off. “Now, before you say absolutely anything, I want you to know that I am keeping it and you can be as involved as you want. No pressure.”

There’s a brief pause until Stiles slaps Derek on the shoulder and shouts, “I knew it!”

Derek looks away from the TV and turns towards his boyfriend, unimpressed.

“Why did I agree to watch this with you?”

“Because you _love_ me.” Stiles grins, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. “Anyway, you can’t deny this isn’t good television, Derek!”

“But you already knew she was pregnant?”

“That doesn’t matter!” Stiles exclaims , his sudden movement causing the popcorn to almost fly from where it rested between the two. “It’s the drama of it all! The suspense! I didn’t even know that he was the father! There was this other guy who—“ 

Derek huffs out a laugh and nods along as Stiles begins explaining the storyline; sometime in the last few months, Stiles had began watching a soap opera. Or more specifically, rewatching. When he told Derek about it, he sheepishly admitted that it was a show that his mom and he used to watch. 

Derek had agreed to watch it with him, knowing how much it meant to Stiles. But if Derek was being honest, he had no idea what was happening. The storylines were too confusing and dramatic for him to keep track of, regardless of how much Stiles explained it to him. 

But it didn’t really matter, Derek muses as he pulled Stiles closer to him while Stiles laughs at the screen, Derek preferred to watch Stiles anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a [prompt!](http://tylerhoech.tumblr.com/ask) From [this](http://tylerhoech.tumblr.com/post/168135938252/drabble-challenge-1-150) list! Or just any prompt/idea that you'd like :)


End file.
